happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Globo-geddon
Globo-geddon is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh plans to destroy every balloon in town. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Pointy *Flaky *Sharpy *Pierce *Pecky Appearances *Cub *Genesis & Beauty *Lilly and Joy *Mime *Twinkie *Mouser *Sanity *Pranky *Snorkels *Russell *Kiwi *White Kiwi Plot Upon setting up a canvas, Josh starts painting the sky. However, a balloon floats into the scenery and gets him annoyed. It floats soon away and Josh continues on with his painting, oblivious that the balloon is now above his head. It pops and makes him splash paint all over his work, and he runs home. Having had enough with balloons, Josh decides to conquer it once and for all. Just then, Pointy arrives at his house and he asks if he could pop some balloons. Pointy quickly agrees and flies to a balloon being held by a nearby Cub, popping it much to Cub's dismay. Josh is amused and decides to call Sharpy and Flaky to help. Josh drives the two porcupines around town, until seeing some toddlers with balloons. Flaky and Sharpy walk out to pop them, but both hesitate feeling it would be wrong. Pierce suddenly pops out of nowhere, scaring them. They back up into the balloons and pop them with their quills. Josh asks Pierce if he would like to help, but he refuses...until Josh offers some pay. Josh then sees Pecky pecking into a maple tree and gets another idea. Filling a balloon with maple syrup, he gets the attention of Pecky, and brings him into action by telling him that there is syrup inside balloons. Josh drives his colleagues around town for balloon hotspots. First they go to the circus and pop the balloons of Mime and Twinkie, and drive Sanity mad by doing this. Following up is a montage of popping balloons, including a paint balloon Pranky was about to throw. At the aquarium, balloons held by Russell and Snorkels are popped, as well as a pufferfish. Pointy even pops a hot-air balloon and distupts the Kiwis' date. Josh and his friends finally arrive at the balloon factory and rush inside to finish off the last balloons once and for all. As everybody gets into the spirit, Josh snickers. Just then, however, his kids appear behind him in emotional sadness. They beg him not to pop any more balloons and, touched, Josh agrees. He sees Pointy about to pop a balloon and jumps in front of it, getting himself impaled. On a worse note, Sanity blows up the entire factory by popping a gigantic balloon and cackles evilly. Deaths #An inflated pufferfish is popped. #Kiwi and White Kiwi die when their hot air balloon falls and explodes. #Josh is impaled by Pointy's beak. #Pointy, Sharpy, Flaky, Pecky, Pierce, Genesis, Beauty, Lilly, and Joy are killed in the explosion of the balloon factory. Trivia *The episode's name comes from Globophobia (the fear of balloons). Although Josh seems more irritated than afraid in this episode, which makes sense as he previously conquered this phobia in To Fear or Not To Fear. *One of the balloons popped in the montage is shaped like Mouser's head, with Mouser himself holding it. *White Kiwi clearly speaks in this episode. He says "DAMMIT JOSH!!!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes